goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Sky, Boomboxer, and General Mandible misbehave on the way to The Wuzzles 30th Anniversary Musical/Sent to 1985
Sky, Boomboxer, and General Mandible misbehave on the way to The Wuzzles 30th Anniversary Musical/Sent to 1985 is a video created by Sophie the Otter. Plot Sophie has invited all her friends, including Z, Dave, Shawn, and Jasmine to The Wuzzles 30th Anniversary Musical. As a result, Sky, Boomboxer, and General Mandible are required to come too. However, the trio reject because they hate 80's cartoons and Disney stuff with a burning passion and instead want to play Crash: Mind Over Mutant on the Wii. Unfortunately, the three are forced to come anyway. Sky, Boomboxer, and General Mandible interrupt the bus ride by eating slowly at KFC, buying stuff they want at Target, and taking control of the steering wheel to cause the bus to go in crazy routes. They eventually stop by at the musical. By the time they arrive, an usher claims that there is no more room for the group to sit in. Sky, Boomboxer, and General Mandible are blamed for the trouble they caused and as a result, are sent back in time to September 14, 1985, the exact day The Wuzzles debuted. Cast *Brian as Sky (don't ask) and Shawn *Steven as Boomboxer *Kimberly as Peanut Otter and Info-Chan *Jennifer as Patchouli *Julie as Rin *Grace as Jasmine *Eric as Carkle, Empire Looney, and General Mandible *Young Guy as Pingy and James *David as TGB1, Z, and Moosel *Paul as Igor, Dave, and Bumblelion *Kayla as Sophie the Otter, Jelly Otter, and Butterbear *Dave as Eleroo *Allison as Hoppopotamus *Kidaroo as Rhinokey *Shy Girl as Baby Butter Otter *Lawrence as Usher *Princess as Clownpiece Transcript Sky's house Dave: "Sky, Boomboxer, and General Mandible. We have something to tell you." Sky: "Yes, Dave?" Z: "Sophie has invited us to go see The Wuzzles 30th Anniversary Musical. This means that you have to go too." Boomboxer: "No way!" General Mandible: "We hate 80's cartoons and Disney stuff! We'd rather stay here and play Crash: Mind Over Mutant on Sky's Wii." Jasmine: "You're not responsible enough to stay home by yourselves. It doesn't matter if you don't want to attend it. You're still going!" Shawn: "I agree with my girlfriend!" Sky: "You can't do this! I don't like The Wuzzles because it's made by Disney in the 80's!" Z: "Too bad!" Dave: "If you're gonna persist like that, we might as well FORCE you to go." Boomboxer: "But...." Shawn: "No buts!" carries the trio to the sidewalk outside. The others follow General Mandible: "This is so unfair!" bus stops by. Empire Looney is revealed to be the driver. Passengers including Igor, Sophie, Info-Chan, PB&J, etc. are on here, too Empire Looney: "All aboard! We're going to the musical!" Sky: (as Jasmine throws her, General Mandible, and Boomboxer into the bus) "More like we're NOT going to the-" Sophie: "Pipe down! I invited Dave and Z, so you're still gonna be on the bus." soon as everyone is seated, the bus begins to drive off at the theater, The Wuzzles are behind the curtains, practicing their lines one more time Hoppopotamus: (singing loudly) "We're the Wuzzleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!!!!!!!!" Butterbear: "Hoppo, can you try and sing a little quieter?" Moosel: "Yeah! You're hurting my ears!" Hoppopotamus: "Fine!" (sings softer) "We're the Wuzzleeeeees....Ooh yeah!" Eleroo: "That's more like it." (pulls an envelope out of his pouch) "What's this? How did this end up here in my pouch? I'll read it anyway." (reads it) "Dear Wuzzles, I decided to bring my friends including Z, Dave, Jasmine, Shawn, and the rest to see you guys perform! I'm rooting for you! Break a leg, from Sophie!" Rhinokey: "I can break a leg!" (tries to shatter his legs with a hammer, only to be stopped by Butterbear) Butterbear: "Come on. No self harm, please." Bumblelion: "Listen up! We need to be prepared for the show! Let's get ready for this! After having enough practice, we can do it!" Rhinokey: "Aye-aye, sir!" back to the bus Boomboxer: "We don't want to go! Turn around!" Shawn: "We're going to the musical and not turning around. Now be quiet!" General Mandible: "Can we PLEASE have KFC?" Jasmine: "No KFC for you at this time. The theater has tons of tucker there!" Sky: "But we haven't eaten anything for like...ages!" Z: "Fine! You can have KFC. But be back as soon as you can!" (the bus stops at KFC) at KFC, the three slowly eat their buckets of chicken for about 10 minutes Info-Chan: "Hurry up! The faster you eat, the sooner we can make it before it gets too full!" Boomboxer: "We don't want to get the hiccups! That's why we're eating like this!" Patchouli: "That's not an excuse!" is back on the bus General Mandible: "Now, can we go to Target to buy Shrek and Ice Age merchandise?" Dave: "OK, you three. This will be our FINAL stop. Afterward, we'll go straight to the musical!" (the bus stops at Target) minutes later Shawn: "You guys have everything you want?" Sky: "Yes!" bus continues moving Boomboxer gets the bright idea of taking control of the steering wheel Boomboxer: "Hey! Let's screw up Empire Looney's driving by taking the wheel!" General Mandible: "Excellent idea, Boomboxer!" three run up to Empire Looney Empire Looney: "Sit back down! You need to remain seated until we arrive at the theater!" Sky: "Does it really matter, idiot?" knocks Empire Looney off the driver seat as General Mandible takes control of the steering Empire Looney: "You can't do that!" Sky: "Oh yes we can! We're gonna make things wild!" Mandible fiddles around with the steering wheel, making the bus go in crazy motions, crashing into pedestrians, traffic cones, deer, and others as Crazy Bus from Arthur plays in the background the bus, the passengers are sliding around in all directions Carkle: "This is a disaster!" James: "YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGGGGH!!!!!!!!!!!" Peanut: "HEEEEEEEELP!!!!!" Jelly: "We're getting dizzy!" Baby Butter: (cries) Clownpiece: "I can't stand this anymore!" TGB1: "Neither can I!" Pingy: "Mama-Mia!" bus moves normally again, but this time a lot slower. It stops at the theater Igor: "We're here, guys!" Sophie: "Come on! Let's get there before it's too late!" group walks to the theater, they meet an usher Igor: "Can we please have tickets to see The Wuzzles 30th Anniversary Musical?" Usher: "Sorry folks, but all seats in the theater have been taken for that musical. Please try again tomorrow on its encore date." Z: "What a pity!" Jelly: "Yeah!" Boomboxer: "Alright! Now I can't go see that stupid babyish musical!" Sky: "Woo-hoo! Nice try, you little brats!" General Mandible: "You'll never have a chance to see it. EVER!" Sophie: "Excuse me!" Dave: "Great. You three made us late thanks to your demands and interruptions!" Jasmine: "Crikey, mates! If it weren't for those stops the bus made, we would've made it to the musical. Now it's too late because the seats are full!" Z: "I agree! You know what? You'll be in big trouble!" Shawn: "Yeah! We're going back right now!" bus turns back, with an injured Empire Looney regaining control of it Sky: "No fair! We wanted to play Crash: Mind Over Mutant on my Wii, but you forced us to come to that stupid, asinine musical! You just ruined our day, so we had to do it back!" Dave: "Look, you three. I am tired of you causing all the terrible deeds you've done today! You had no other choice but to go. Besides, you're not responsible enough to stay at home." Boomboxer: "But we're really sorry! Can we at least see The Peanuts Movie when it comes to theaters?" Z: "You're not allowed to see that movie. Why? First of all, it's made by Blue Sky, and secondly, you're already in trouble." Sophie: "I really planned to go see the musical, so I had to invite all of you. Now you ruined my hopes to make it in the opening night! Now we're going straight to Sky's house for a surprise!" Sky's house Rin: "Now, be prepared for the surprise!" General Mandible: "What is it?" pulls off the sheet to reveal her time machine from Supernanny: The Theory of Time Sophie: "Behold, my time machine from SN: TTOT! Guess which year you're going to!" Boomboxer: "Um....to the future, when everything would be cool?" Sophie: "Wrong! I'm sending you three back to the day of September 14th, 1985, which was the very day The Wuzzles came out on CBS!" flamekicks the trio to the time machine, sending them back to 1985 they reach September 14, 1985, the time machine ejects the three at an empty child's bedroom filled with G1 Transformers figures and Care Bears plush toys Sky: "Great! I want to go back to 2015! Now we're 3 decades behind!" General Mandible: "What else could go wrong?" TV plays The Wuzzles intro Boomboxer: "Oh no! Not The Wuzzles!" Category:Videos created by Sophie the Otter